We Meet Again
by WGDWriter
Summary: When a man collapses in front of Austria's house injured, questions are asked a truth is revealed.


He panted as he struggled to move through the forest on foot. The clothes on his back were in tatters and looked as if they were going to fall off. His blonde hair was a terrible mess and looked like he just rolled out of a mud pile. But his eyes… they were blue that shone with determination. The only thing he possessed was a single, splintered push broom which he used to help him walk forward. His war had ended a long time ago, and he was nearing his end. But he was still determined to move forward no matter the cost. Suddenly, he fell forward after stumbling over a tree root and twisted his body so he landed on his back, holding the broom close to his chest. The broom meant everything to him and he would do anything to make sure it didn't get damaged. On shaky legs, he got up and started to walk forward, only to stumble again. He grabbed the closest tree to him and his panting increased. _I can't stop now._ He thought as he looked at the road ahead of him. _Nothing will stop me as long as Italy waits for me._

* * *

><p>"Ve~ it's been a while since I've been here." Italy smiled as Hungary let him into Austria's home, "How long ago was it when I was working here as a maid?"<p>

"It's been a while." Hungary smiled her usual sweet smile, "I'm sure Austria will be happy to see you again."

"Miss Hungary, why are you here? I thought you and Austria were broken up after World War2."

Hungary laughed, "Yes, well I give him a helping hand sometimes. You remember how much of a pain it was to clean this huge house when you were little."

"Yeah, that's true." Italy smiled and looked at Austria's grand home. He remembered he had so much work to do, he never time to paint. "Maybe I could give a hand too." Italy muttered as he passed a painting of Austria with a black mustache. A small smile came across Italy's face as he remembered getting lightly scolded for ruining Austria's prized portrait.

"Nonsense!" Hungary put a hand on Italy's shoulder and guided him to a room that contained a piano, "You are a guest. Besides, there isn't much for you to do. Austria has been trying so hard to keep his place clean on his own. He barely lets me do anything around here anymore."

"That's because neither of you are under my supervision anymore." Austria's voice was heard by the piano. Austria stood up and approached his past maids with a smile, "It's nice to see you again Italy. What do I owe the honor?"

Italy smiled, "Germany said it would be good to visit you."

Austria sighed and frowned, "Why does Germany always send you over here when he needs his alone time?"

"Well, Romano always ends up sending me back or kicking me out of the house." Italy shrugged, "Also, Japan is never home when Germany sends me out. I always end up just missing him when I arrive. So I end up wandering back to Germany's place."

"Austria, you know Italy doesn't need a reason to be here." Hungary frowned at Austria, "Why do you see Italy as a nuisance?"

"It's not like that!" Austria jumped up, "I just don't see why Germany can never-" Austria's doorbell rang and Austria put a hand up to his forehead. His face seemed exhausted as he slumped onto the bench seat next to the piano. "Can't I ever have time to play my music without interruption?"

"I'll answer the door!" Italy said excitedly, "Hungary said you have been working nonstop, so I will go and tell your visitor that you are busy."

Austria and Hungary looked at each other for a moment before Austria said, "Thank you Italy. That will be helpful."

Italy smiled and left the room. He walked to the door and examined the hallways as he went. As he examined the hallways, his mind began to drift. _So many memories._ Italy gave a small smile to himself and he stopped moving forward. _Especially memories of him. Every time I come here, my childhood comes back to me. I don't really remember his voice or his face much, but I wish I could see him once more..._Italy was jolted out of his thoughts when the doorbell rang more urgently and someone started to knock loudly. Italy quickly rushed up to the door and pulled it open. Once the door was open, someone fell forward into Austria's house and didn't even make an attempt to get up. Italy leaned forward to see the person's face and saw a familiar mess of blonde hair that would be usually combed back.

"Germany!" Italy's face knelt down to his friend's side, "Germany? What happened? Why are your clothes tattered? Germany?" Italy looked behind him and shouted with tears in his eyes, "Mr. Austria! Miss Hungary! Help!"

Austria and Hungary came running when they heard Italy's cries. When they had Italy in view, they both skidded to a stop and stared at the figure that lay in the doorway. Hungary recovered quickly and checked the figure's pulse and sighed with relief. Then she shifted the figure's position so she could identify him. When they both saw the man's face, both surprise and horror screwed up their faces which sent Austria flying forward.

"G-Germany isn't answering." Italy wept into his hands.

Italy didn't see Austria and Hungary look at him with confusion and they took a quick glance at each other. Austria sighed and gave Italy a small smile and pat on the shoulder. Italy wiped his face and looked at Austria that of a child who lost something dear to him.

"Italy, this-"

"Austria!" Hungary's voice made Austria jump, "Help me bring Germany to a room!" Austria gave Hungary a quizzical look and was about to say something when Hungary snapped, "Now! He's running a high temperature!" Austria put Germany's right arm around his shoulder and helped Hungary support his weight. Hungary looked at Italy with a small smile, "Italy, get a bucket of cold water and a towel. You will help me cool Germany off as Austria gets something better suited for him to wear."

"Hungary-" Austria started.

"Not now! Right now we need to stabilize him before his condition gets any worse."

* * *

><p>2 weeks later…<p>

Austria clicked his tongue as he read the newspaper. Hungary was standing at his shoulder and her face was full of worry. Italy on the other hand was sitting beside Germany as he lay in bed unconscious. Italy removed the towel on Germany's forehead and dipped it into the cool water, rinsing it out as best as he could before placing it back on Germany's warm head. His temperature had gone down a bit since he collapsed in Austria's doorway, but he never woke up. Italy looked up Austria quickly and saw anger and frustration in his facial expression. On the front page of Austria's newspaper was _"Germany Found in Tatters. Who Could Have Done It?"_Austria had gotten the paper at eight in the morning and was still reading the article at noon. Either he was reading very slowly or it was a very long article.

"I thought we were going to keep this from the rest of the world." Austria shook and his eyebrow started to twitch, "Who could have known Germany fell at my doorstep, beaten to exhaustion, and still hasn't woken up?" Austria threw the newspaper onto the floor and Italy picked it up. "Now the media is demanding to know what is going on!" Austria's top had finally blown, "I have to keep all the blinds closed in order to have some privacy in this house and I can't even step outside without being jumped by them!"

"I think we should talk to the media." Italy said as he flipped through the newspaper. The article about Germany took up the whole entire newspaper. Even as Italy skimmed the large article, he saw too many lies and very few facts. "If we don't, they'll ruin Germany's reputation." Italy flipped another page and added, "And yours too. I bet if I read on, they'll mention Miss Hungary, Japan, Romano, and eventually me." Italy looked up to see surprised faces.

"I was just about to suggest that." Hungary managed a small smile. She hasn't left Italy's side since Germany was identified. "Maybe Italy and I should talk to them. It might be the only way to get some peace and quiet around here."

"Why not you and I?" Austria asked, "Or possibly Italy and I. Someone has to stay and care for-"

"I'm sure Germany will survive a few hours in your care." Hungary jumped in, "It's not like we're trying to find a way out of a forest."

"But Hungary-" Austria tried to reason.

"Come on Italy." Hungary took hold of Italy's hand and she rushed them out of the room.

"Why is she doing this?" Austria sighed as he put a hand to his left temple.

"Oh, and Austria." Hungary poked her head back in the room, "You could go out while we distract the media. They won't bother you as long as we're giving them answers."

Hungary and Italy disappeared to the front door and Austria heard the shouts of dozens of reporters from around the world. He was even able to see flashes of light from photographers and cameramen. Hungary's voice became muffled as the door closed, but even Austria could tell that everyone quieted down so Hungary could talk properly. _Well, I might as well go out and get more medicine for "Germany". _Austria sighed at the thought as he exited through the back door. Just like Hungary predicted, the media wouldn't be there. Once Austria closed the door, he was shoved into a wall. His face was squished against the wall and he couldn't tell who held him.

"If you want information about Germany, you'll get all you want in front of the house." Austria managed to say, "There's no point in manhandling me."

"You too?" a familiar voice asked, "Why does everyone think that!"

"Germany!" Austria exclaimed and he felt the German release his hold. Once he turned around, he saw same old Germany's face, but the rest of him was under a cloak. "I'm glad you're here."

"Austria, why the hell does everyone think I'm in your house, battered, and out cold?" Germany's eyes had an icy look to them to match his anger, "I had to hear it from Prussia and my boss!"

"I don't know how the media found out. Everyone kept quiet about the man in my house."

"Then who's the perpetrator? Why haven't you-?"

"We can't get rid of him. Not only is he sick, but…"

"What is it?"

Austria sighed and closed his eyes, "Have you heard about the Holy Roman Empire?"

"No, I haven't." Germany said, "Why?"

"The man in my house is Holy Rome. He and Italy knew each other when they were younger."

"Doesn't Italy recognize the guy?"

"Not exactly." Austria looked at Germany with stern eyes, "Holy Rome was pronounced dead a long time ago. Italy was so devastated he needed almost a month off to recover. We used to have pictures of him around the house, but they were too heart breaking for Italy so I put them in storage. I don't even think Italy remembers what Holy Rome looks like."

"So Italy was friends with him?" Germany's icy eyes softened for Italy's misfortune, "But why is the media saying it's me?"

"Holy Rome was the grandson of Germania like you were. So…"

"Holy Rome looks like me." Germany finished, "Let me guess, Italy was the one who found him." Austria nodded. "Then why the hell didn't you tell him!"

"I've been trying to." Austria jumped back on Germany's sudden anger, "But Hungary has been preventing me. She has been around Italy ever since Holy Rome came in my house and every time I would try to tell Italy the truth, Hungary would send him out to get something for Holy Rome. I have asked her time and time again why she wouldn't let me tell the truth, but she would just smile and head off to help Italy with whatever task she had given him."

Germany was silent and from the back of the house, they both heard Hungary's muffled voice. "So how do we show Italy I'm not in your house?"

"I could let you inside and then you could show yourself to Italy, but if Hungary sees you before Italy does…" Austria stopped and shook his head. He knew Hungary could do the impossible.

"Can I see Holy Rome?" Germany's question made Austria jump, "It gives me a reason to be inside other than to break the news to Italy. Also, I want to see how alike we are."

"I see no reason why you can't." Austria opened the door and allowed Germany inside.

Austria led Germany through several rooms before he opened up a door to a bedroom. Austria stepped aside and listened to Hungary's muffled voice as Germany walked over to a king sized bed. What Germany saw astounded him to no end and it made him hold his breath. Germany saw Holy Rome almost as if he was looking in a mirror. The only difference he saw was a worn out face that seemed to have been created from too much stress. Germany lightly touched the towel on Holy Rome's head and noted it was warm. He took hold of the towel and rinsed it with the bucket of cold water and repositioned it on Holy Rome's forehead.

"I don't blame Italy at all for mistaking me for him." Germany said quietly.

Austria was next to Germany and he looked down at Holy Rome with a sad face, "He put himself through war at such a young age. His house was beginning to crumble, but he still found happiness in his darkest hour." Germany looked down at Austria and found a small smile on his face and he gave him a quizzical look. "The only thing he wanted was Italy to be in the same house with him." Austria explained sensing Germany's stare, "Once Italy and him were in the same house, Holy Rome could barely speak to him. His tongue would get tied and he would do the stupidest things in front of Italy." Austria chuckled at the memories of Holy Rome asking him why he did such things. "But, Holy Rome started to do things with Italy. One thing he enjoyed most was his drawing lessons with the young Italian."

"He sounds like he had a crush on Italy." Germany smiled.

"No, Holy Rome didn't have a crush on Italy. He loved Italy with all his heart."

"E-even though-" Germany stuttered

"Only Hungary and a few others knew Italy was a boy." Austria's smile grew slightly, "Even I thought Italy was a girl. The reason was Hungary liked to dress up Italy in her old clothes and Italy had an extremely feminine body then."

"His body is still slightly feminine." Germany muttered

"Yes, but that's how he was built. We can't do anything about it."

"So, if Holy Rome loved Italy… does that mean Italy loved Holy Rome back?"

"Yes. That is mine and Hungary's belief. Holy Rome confessed his love to Italy right when he was leaving for his war." Austria frowned and he gave out a sad sigh, "Italy was sad for about a week before he could start up his chores again. That was one of the most depressing weeks in this house. Italy affected Hungary's and my mood so much. Then when he thought Holy Rome was dead…" Austria shook his head, "Nobody could work without shedding tears at least once."

"Ah, I feel-"

"Germany! You're up!"

Germany stood frozen as Italy charged at him with the biggest hug Germany had ever received. Italy was laughing so hard, tears were coming to his eyes. Germany quickly looked into the doorway and saw Hungary staring at him with disbelief… and a hint of anger. She turned to Austria who in turn stared back at her with a brave face. Italy jumped off of Germany and started to tug him out of the room, while talking with speeds of a hurricane and a F5 tornado put together. Germany was lucky enough to have known Italy long enough to understand that the Italian was talking about how much he missed him and the various things he did to make him better.

"Um… Italy?" Germany tried to interject and failed miserably.

"So, the rumors were true." A voice was able to stop Italy in midsentence, "Germany was injured."

Germany turned in the general direction of the voice and saw the one nation that was in almost everyone's nightmares. The nation flipped his long blonde hair and crossed his arms over his bright blue clothing. Germany grinded his teeth together in aggravation and instinctively put Italy behind him. The nation before them laughed and stared back at Germany with blue eyes that shouted revenge.

"Big Brother France?" Italy asked as he peeped over Germany's shoulder.

"Ah, I never thought I would live to see the day in which Germany was brought down to his knees." France sighed with happiness, "Now I can get back at you for all those years of humiliation."

"Winning World War 2 wasn't enough?" Germany frowned even more.

"You have humiliated me far longer than what the Second World War could satisfy! Be prepared to be sent back to your death bed Germany!"

France sprinted forward only to be knocked out with one punch to his stomach. France lay on the floor, his body moving up and down slightly as he breathed. Germany shook his head and sighed. _When will France ever learn? _Italy laughed and hugged Germany from behind.

"You're getting better quicker than expected."

"Italy," Germany's voice was serious enough to make Italy looked up at his friend. Germany turned to Italy and gave him an apologetic smile, "I was never unconscious. If you look back in the room, the same person is still lying in bed."

"W-what?" Italy peered back into the room and saw Hungary fix the towel on someone who looked exactly like Germany. Italy slowly walked back into the room and watched as Hungary fixed the sheets on the bed to give more warmth to the person in bed. "Then… who is he?"

"I'm not at liberty to say." Germany said nervously, "But it's possible that the man you see before you is related to me in some way. He just might be a long lost brother."

"Why can't you tell me his name?" Italy turned to Germany with sad eyes.

"I think he would like to introduce himself to you. If he's anything like me, he will be serious about that."

Italy laughed, "I guess you're right."

A small groan came from the figure in bed and he began to stir. Italy spun around and Germany had to hold Italy back so he didn't scare the waking man. The man's eyes fluttered open and his eyes moved from one person to the next. When the man's eyes fell on Italy, they stay there for a while before some sign of recognition showed. Hungary helped him to a sitting position, but the man's eyes never left Italy's.

"Iyame!" The man spluttered before grabbing his throat.

"Italy," Germany released the Italian, "Go get him some water or tea if it's available."

Italy nodded and came back quickly with some hot tea that had to have been made by Hungary. Italy passed the man the steaming cup and he nodded a thank you. The man blew at the tea to cool it off a bit before he took several gulps and coughed up the last gulp he took. Hungary quickly wiped the man's mess up with the towel that was on his head and everyone waited for the man's coughs to quiet down.

The man stared at Italy a moment before he croaked, "Itaye." Again, the man grabbed his throat lightly and looked down as though he was embarrassed.

"It seems you can't talk for a while." Austria looked at the man's disappointed face, "Look, you've been out for two weeks now with a very high temperature. You were lucky to survive in the condition you were in. Just… stay silent for now and get better."

The man gave a sad nod and settled back down in his bed. Italy frowned and gave the man a sad look before he sat at the foot of the bed. The man looked up and his eyes showed longing as they stared at Italy. Italy in turn gave the man a big smile and patted his hand.

"Don't worry," Italy smiled, "I'm sure you will be able to talk again soon. While we wait, why don't I talk and you listen? I'll even take care of you until your voice returns. How's that?" The man nodded with enthusiasm and seemed to like the idea more than just being silent.

* * *

><p>1 week later…<p>

Italy walked out of the kitchen with two bowls of soup in hand. With a smile, Italy approached Germany who sat on a couch under a blanket reading a book. Germany looked up once Italy set the soup down on a side table and grimaced. Italy titled his head and gave him a quizzical look. Germany sighed and picked up the bowl absent mindedly and swirled the spoon around. Italy sat next to Germany, staring at him until Germany finally sighed and turned to look into Italy's questioning eyes.

"Is there any way I can have something other than soup?" Germany sighed, "I know I'm supposed to cover for him, but I'm not the sick one you know."

"I know." Italy sighed, "But the others are coming nonstop. France sneaks in here the most and he brought almost everyone this whole week. But even the others have tried to sneak in here. I think the others are starting to get suspicious, but you're the only one who can make sure the others don't find him."

"Well, I can drop the act. Prussia, Japan, Spain, and Romano know the truth and stop by every now and then to see how you're doing…"

"You can drop the act, but then what's going to keep them from questioning the news?" Hungary walked into the room, "Then what will keep them from searching the house? Keep the act up just a little bit longer. Just until he gets better."

Germany nodded, "I don't mind, I would just like something other than soup."

"Oh no!" Italy stood up quickly, "Sorry, I have to give him the soup."

Italy rushed into the bedroom without spilling a drop of soup. The man sitting in bed gave Italy a warm smile and took hold of the bowl in the Italian's hands. Italy returned the smile and sat down in chair that was set next to the man's bed. The mysterious man had gotten much better and he has listened to Italy's stories. Italy told him all about his adventures with Germany and Japan in World War 2, all about Romano, and a few things about his childhood. The man seemed to be more interested in Italy's childhood so the Italian would put more detail into those stories, but he tried to avoid them if he could. They always brought up memories of his old childhood friend, and he didn't feel like crying in front of a complete stranger.

Italy watched as the man ate his soup quickly and set the bowl on a side table. He cleared his voice and looked at the Italian with eyes that shined with happiness. Then his eyes looked behind Italy and he gave a look that of someone who found a lost item they had forgotten about. The man pointed behind Italy, and the Italian turned his head. Italy never noticed the old splintered push broom before, and he was surprised that the man wanted it.

"Is this yours?" Italy asked as he picked it up. The man nodded and Italy stared at it. It seemed familiar somehow and it almost felt right in the Italian's hand. Italy sat back down and passed the old broom to the man. "It's pretty worn." Italy commented, "Why do you keep it? Is it important to you?" Again, the man nodded and smiled at Italy. "Maybe once you get your voice back, you can tell me about it." The man nodded and stroked it and he seemed to be remembering something.

"No you don't!" Germany's voice rang throughout the house making both Italy and the man jump, "I won't allow you to take another step in this house!"

Italy jump out of the chair and went to the door to see what was going on just for Austria to close the door on him.

"Stay in there Italy." Austria hissed, "Just stay hidden."

Italy heard Austria lock the door and heard him yell at someone. Italy looked back at the man in bed whose eyes showed alarm. Italy gave him a big smile and shook his head at Austria's idea of locking the door. Italy was able to unlock the door from the inside, so why lock the door at all? Italy unlocked the door and snuck outside. The man in bed gasp and Italy just gave him a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll be back." Italy locked the door, "I'll lock the door again so they don't get to you. You'll be safe."

The man opened his mouth like he was going to protest, but Italy closed the door and he was officially locked out of the room. Angry voices floated down from the hallway, and he crept forward. He was able to peek over the corner and he saw Austria, Hungary, Prussia, Germany, Japan, Spain, and Romano blocking the hallway. Over their shoulders, Italy was able to see France, England, America, and Russia. Italy backed up. He had to get the other man to a different room. Italy's feet quietly shifted backwards, but he bumped into someone. Italy looked behind him and he came face to face with China.

"O-Oh…" Italy stuttered.

China grabbed hold of Italy's shoulder and pushed him forward shouting, "I found him!"

Italy was shoved forward and he lost his footing. Germany rushed forward and caught the falling Italian just before he reached the floor. He righted Italy as France started to snicker. Italy looked at everyone and started to shake. Austria and Romano were staring at him angrily while everyone else was glaring at the intruders. The intruders in return smiled and snickered at the luck they had. It seemed to Italy that having him around was what they were waiting for.

"You came just in time Italy!" England laughed, "Germany was just about to tell us just how he recovered so quickly from his injuries." England looked at Germany with victory in his eyes. "Now, tell us what we want to know before we bring harm to Italy."

Instinctively, Germany put Italy behind him and everyone else crowded around Italy also, "I already told you I heal quickly. When was the last time you saw me weakened? I will myself to get better and therefore I got better quicker."

"That's the worst lie I have ever heard!" America laughed, "Come on guys, let's just get Italy and see where he will panic."

"All you bastards will have to go through all of us to get to my idiot brother!" Romano smiled, "There is seven of us and five of you. We have the upper hand."

"But even you have to admit you have no room to move." Russia smiled as the rest of his team closed in on the six of them, "If one of you moves, Italy will be ours."

"Give Italy up." France flipped his hair, "You're all doomed."

Italy gave a small whimper and looked at all his friends that surrounded him. _I wish I stayed in the room. Then none of us would be in this situation._From in between Japan and Romano, and past China, Italy saw a dark shadow. The shadow move quickly forward and hit China from behind. As China fell, the shadow jumped on top of him and launched itself into the air over the group that was protecting Italy to on top of France. France fell over and the shadow quickly used something to smash England into America and smashed Russia into a wall in two strokes of its weapon. Italy heard everyone gasp and he tried to look past everyone, but only able to see a push broom…

_Wait!_ Italy thought. _A push broom?_

"Italy, are you okay?" the voice was slightly hoarse, but Italy knew he heard it from somewhere before. Everyone parted and Italy saw the man from the room, except he was wearing the tattered clothes again. They weren't as tattered before because Austria's handiwork was done in the places that needed it most and he even wore a hat that Italy failed to notice he had before. Altogether, Italy saw the one person he thought he would never see again. "Italy?"

"Y-you!" was the only thing Italy could say before he choked up and tears came to his eyes. The man came up to Italy and lifted up Italy's chin so Italy's hazel eyes looked into his blue ones. He was a good two inches taller than the Italian and he gave a warm smile to him. Italy's tears came pouring out and he grabbed the man into a tight hug. "Holy Rome!" Italy cried into his old friend's shoulder.

Holy Rome smiled and hugged Italy back, "I have been search for you Italy. For a very long time, the only thing that kept me going was your push broom and my promise to you." Italy looked up at Holy Rome and Holy Rome wiped away the stray tears on Italy's cheeks. Holy Rome smiled at Italy and his eyes contained all the happiness and love in the world. "Italy, I told you before that I have loved you since the tenth century. That statement still holds true even as I look at you now."

Holy Rome got down on one knee, forgetting the other nations in the room, his eyes still had Italy's locked in place. "I promise you, I don't want to become the Roman Empire anymore. But, I still want you to be with me. If we created Roman Italy, and I promised you I wasn't looking for power, would you take me up on my offer?"

Italy looked down at Holy Rome with a somewhat surprised face. Holy Rome's face didn't change its hopeful expression. Italy bit his lip, unsure if he wanted to become Roman Italy with Holy Rome, but he knew he still loved him. Holy Rome waited patiently as Italy sorted through his thoughts. When Italy looked down at him with a decision, Holy Rome made sure he didn't look pleased. There was still a slight chance that Italy would say no.

"Do you love me for who I am?" Italy asked. Holy Rome nodded, but didn't say a word. "I want to be with you more than anything in the world, but…" Holy Rome nodded with encouragement and Italy continued, "I'm not sure if I want to be Roman Italy."

"And don't you even think about trying to convince my brother of being Holy Italy either, you bastard!" Romano shouted and Spain went and covered his mouth before he could say anything else.

Holy Rome nodded to Romano, "I wasn't even thinking about Holy Italy the slightest bit." Holy Rome stood up and looked down at Italy. "Don't look so scared love. If you're not sure, I won't push you. Just remember, whatever your answer I will always love you no matter what."

Italy threw his arms around Holy Rome's neck and kissed him passionately. Holy Rome gasp with surprise and his cheeks flushed slightly. The surprise quickly passed and he held Italy closer and returned the kiss. The lovers were oblivious to the other nations as some of them watched them with discomfort. By the time the lovers ended their kiss, most of the nations were gone and the nations that had attacked them were gone, cleared away by Italy's friends. All who remained were Germany, Hungary, and Austria. Holy Rome's eyes and Germany's locked together and they both studied each other.

"It's scary how alike you two are." Both of their eyes fell on Prussia who jumped back, "Whoa! That would be awesome if it wasn't so creepy."

"Hm, maybe we are related in some way." Germany said as Holy Rome looked back at him.

"I was just thinking the same." Holy Rome nodded as he brought Italy closer, "But at least Italy could tell us apart with you having Grandpa's height."

"I'm sure Italy could tell us apart even without the height difference." Germany grimaced at the thought of Italy confusing them which made Holy Rome chuckle.

"It was a joke Big Brother Germany." Holy Rome smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Germany managed a small smile and left the room with everyone else so that the only people in the room were Italy and Holy Rome.

Holy Rome sneaked a kiss which caused Italy to flush pink for a moment. He then pulled the Italian close, "Now then," Holy Rome nuzzled Italy's nose, "why don't we go to a restaurant and start catching up."

* * *

><p>AN: This was made before I even thought Germany and HRE were one person. Then again, if Hetalia decides to contradict the German=HRE theory, I have the backup plan of HRE being Germany's long lost brother. XD This will not interfere with Forget Me Not in the slightest bit. This was just something I wanted to do.


End file.
